


【盾鐵】Nickname

by lovetitle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: You know who I am與Shellhead





	【盾鐵】Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> ※美3後續  
> ※OOC屬於我  
> ※無法不吐槽美3
> 
> BGM推薦  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jV-fnarDho　

　　東尼把信丟在桌上，不知道自己該如何反應。

　　美國隊長，不，現在的他只是史帝夫羅傑斯，他向自己承認他錯了，一如往常地有他的風格，從不逃避自己的錯誤，宛若道德和正義的化身。

　　──才不是呢。

　　心底一個小小的聲音說道。

　　──他不是向你隱瞞了霍華和瑪麗亞死亡的真相嗎？就因為他最好的朋友牽涉其中。

　　想起美麗善良的母親，二構重建記憶中的場景與歌聲，神盾的機密檔案裡簡單幾句話，助長了東尼的想像，而他從不認為自己是擅長想像的人。

　　冬兵如何迫使車子去撞壁的？那隻鐵手是如何擰斷母親脖子？她死前會是多麼地恐懼？那是可是他摯愛的母親──東尼感覺自己的心再次被撕裂，砲彈碎片湧入心臟的疼痛感再次閃現，他顫抖地摸上胸口，觸及的傷疤告訴他，他早就取出碎片、擺脫反應堆了，就算有人打碎反應堆也無法傷及他。

　　母親不是因為車禍而死，而是死於恐怖份子之手，他這個做兒子的，誤會了二十多年，自以為收購了汽車公司，改善了剎車的問題，就能杜絕事情再次發生。

　　事實上他根本搞錯方向。

　　父母的車禍還有冬兵的問題，一切的源頭都是九頭蛇。

　　冷靜下來的東尼不得不感謝當時史帝夫阻止了自己的行為，雖然他阻止的方式差勁到極點，到底有誰會對受害者說「這無法改變任何事情」，這不是火上加油嘛，他忍不住嗤了一聲。

　　拿起一同從盒子裡倒出來的老舊手機，東尼皺起眉頭，不知道那個老骨董從哪裡找來他的朋友，現在還有人在使用翻蓋式手機嗎？

　　掀開上蓋，東尼試著開機，小不拉機的螢幕毫無反應地一片黑，他拿起盒子倒了倒，裡頭空空如也。

　　──喂，好歹給他充電器吧，不能因為我是東尼史塔克就這麼幹！

 

　　由於手機的型號太過老舊，市面上好十多年前就已經絕版，工廠也不再生產，東尼乾脆自己做了專用的充電器出來。

　　等待開機時，他想起第一次用掀蓋手機是在MIT畢業沒多久，而那之後──想起1991年的聖誕節，與他們最後一次的見面，他永遠無法說出口的那句話，東尼的心情不由得落了下去，整個人被濃厚的悲傷包裹起來。

　　只要觸及到那件事，他無法控制自己的情緒，他就像回到21歲那年，小小的心承載著滿滿的哀傷與難過，只是現在的他無法如當時般隨心所欲地喝得爛醉。他有個城市他必須守護，當那個孩子的好榜樣，必須帶隊友回到紐約……這個世界需要復仇者，憑他一個人是無法守護整個世界。

　　他切進通訊錄，裡面只有一個號碼，而上頭的名字居然寫著「You know who I am」。

　　東尼又氣又好笑，不曉得是不是該告他抄襲，居然敢盜用東尼史塔克的金言名句。

　　看到鏡子裡的倒影，揚起嘴角的自己，東尼意識到這是他這幾天第一次露出笑容，被各種事情轟炸後的第一個笑容。

　　便宜那老頭了。

　　他輕輕地搖晃著頭。

 

　　離開監獄，在瓦甘達舒服地過了幾天，山姆注意到史帝夫最近身上有隻老舊的掀蓋手機，時不時地拿出來摸摸看看，偶爾一臉凝重地盯著手機，或拿出紙筆在手機前坐著，最後紙張一片空白地又放回原位。

　　看到好幾次的山姆忍不住問出心懷已經的問題，「Cap，你想打電話就打啊，為什麼不打？」

　　確認信號滿格及電量充足的史帝夫愣了一下，看著手機裡唯一的聯絡人──Shellhead，這個號碼他已熟記於心，但他捨不得刪掉，彷彿留著這條，表是他們之間還有一絲牽扯，如蛛絲般脆弱的連繫。

　　「我已經表達我的歉意，他原不原諒我是他的權力，我們之間不過是我做了我認為對的事，他做了他認為對的事……如果他需要，我一定會在他身邊。」他摩娑著手機外殼，輕輕地闔上。

　　史蒂夫清楚知道他現在能做的就是等待，等待東尼整理好心情，無論他做出什麼決定他都會接受。

　　即便阻止東尼殺害巴基的代價是以自己的愛情作為交換。

　　若是讓東尼盛怒之下殺死巴基，他一定肯定會後悔一輩子，因為他的心是如此柔軟，不是自己賣出的武器都認為是自己的責任，能做到卻沒做也是自己的責任……愛一個人是希望他能過得更好不是嗎？

　　史帝夫也無法否認，當下自己能想到的阻止方式很差，甚至造成了反效果，自己的一言一行如雪上加霜，在他傷痕累累的心上劃出血淋淋的傷口。

　　如果──沒有如果，史帝夫否定腦中冒出的念頭，絲毫不願東尼任何過去的傷口被再次掀開，血淋淋地攤在陽光下，如此殘酷的經歷一次就足夠了。

　　但如果時間能夠倒流，讓他有重新選擇的機會，他一定主動向東尼說出他的懷疑，不讓他在心力交瘁的情況下獲得實情，盾牌也沒有機會切上反應堆。

　　在西伯利亞的當下，他們都失去理智了。

　　看著窗外藤蔓攀爬的叢林景色，史帝夫的心思卻飄到遙遠的紐約水泥叢林裡，落在喜歡吃甜甜圈的中年小鬍子身上，他有著可愛的小肚子，一雙水汪汪的大眼睛，閃閃發光彷彿盛滿星空，當他對著你笑時，感覺全世界都在發光──這種說詞肯定會被東尼嫌老套吧，但這是他的真實想法。

　　東尼，你現在如何呢？

　　我還有資格陪在你身邊嗎？

　　除了東尼史塔克，無人能回答史帝夫羅傑斯的問題。

 

　　END.

 

本來想寫甜甜的，但不知道為什麼變成了吐槽虐  
美3很多地方想吐槽啊  
比如盾勸架時說那什麼話  
鐵跟盾冬打什麼肉搏戰，拿出可以打破Zemo鐵牆的火力好嗎？  
1990年代的鄉間攝影機應該無法錄到聲音吧  
也想吐槽一些訪談啦  
既然都讓史帝夫走下神壇了，就別用什麼正義的化身稱讚他了好嗎？  
一下捧高高，一下又說有私心，可以統一一下嗎？我很混亂

http://www.bilibili.com/video/av6163141   
盾鐵關係，我只推RDJ和CE的解讀  
有些訪談光同一篇就前後矛盾，說真的我腦子不好，分不清哪個才是訪談者的真實想法，到底是家人還是同事可以說清楚嗎（笑

2017.06.21　思律


End file.
